Fallen Monastery
Intro Ambush occurs when leaving the Bishop's Quarters after flipping the lever to open the gate to the Study Location & Map The Mob * Belloperth Commander * Belloperth Elite Soldier '' * ''Fallen Monk TYPICAL DROP: ''' Destroyer's Items - grand, Constable's Items - grand, HP potion (small), MP potion (small), Red Gem (Novice), Blue Gem (Novice), Bright Marble (Novice), Mag. Att. Charm (Broken), Max MP Charm (Broken), Thick Pungent liquid, Black Crystal (Novice), 50 - 200+ Noah '''Quest & Tip'' '' Take all of the available quests from the NPCs in the camp area. As you move through this map all of the side quests can be done along the way to the boss leaving you plenty of time to run back to turn them in after killing the boss QUEST 1 * QUEST 1 STYLE : Killing Quest * NPC : Nick * QUEST TITLE : "The Secret of the Fallen Monastery" * OBJECTIVE : Kill 10 Belloperth Elite Soldiers THE STORY Nick is a foot soldier sent to respond to a situation in the Sienna Monastery that has been overrun with evil. Clearly the King did not send enough support for Nick and you are going to have to pitch in and help this under-qualified grunt. He does, at least, give you some information and asks you to get rid of some Belloperth Elite Soldiers. As usual you accept the task with a great deal of confidence! QUEST 2 * QUEST 2 STYLE -Boss * NPC - Nick * QUEST TITLE : "The Fallen Bishop, Titus" * OBJECTIVE : Kill Titus THE STORY (Quest 2) As soon as you get done telling Nick that you completed his first request, he gets right into the story of Titus. It seems Titus was once a revered high priest of the Monastery and now, wouldn't ya know it, he has become evil. This does not sit well with you because you are a "with us or against us" kind of knight! Nick remorsefully surmises that you must be the one to arrange his meeting with Lucis to be judged for his betrayal. You gladly accept this task, but wait, who is that odd looking cloaked and hooded codger next to Nick? QUEST 3 QUEST 3 STYLE -Collection * NPC - Ramuhl * QUEST TITLE : "The fall of the Monastery" * OBJECTIVE : Fetch Documents for Ramuhl THE STORY (Quest 3) Now that you know about Titus and are all set to go kill him, it would be a good time to talk to Ramuhl. He tells you he is a priest of Sienna sent with Nick to investigate what is going on in the Monastery, from a more spiritual perspective. He asks if you could scrounge up some clues on your way through the Monastery that he could use to spur on his investigation. Of course you agree to do so but promise nothing. THE RUN-DOWN Since you cleared the Chapel and some of the Belloperth Elites from the Gallery, the remaining quests should be a piece of cake, right? Head back into the Gallery. This time you will have to deal with that nasty Belloperth Commander, who is for some reason, a lot larger than the other soldiers. He must be killed in order to access the Bishop's Quarters which contains a lever to open the gate to the corridor leading to the Study. The Study is where the documents for Ramuhl's quest are and, up on the second floor, where Titus himself is studying how to become a better evil priest. Beware, once you leave the Bishop's Quarters, you will be trapped in the corridor and ambushed by Belloperth's Soldiers. Try not to draw all of their attention. It could make getting out of the ambush a little difficult. Now that you are out of that mess, on to the study. It would be wise to systematically clear the first floor of the study since you need to get to the table for Ramuhl's documents. If you have any sort of range skill or pulling skill, try to draw one of the mobs over to the edge of the corridor one at a time so that you can deal with them more easily. Once the room is clear, grab the documents and head upstairs. There is a private chamber up there with Titus in it and 3 fallen Monks hanging out with him. Again, better to draw the monks over to the entry way rather than go in swinging. Kill Titus and return to Nick and Ramuhl to complete the quests.